Never too late to love
by sandstorm2630
Summary: Four years ago Roxas left Hollow Bastion with his family. Now he's coming back, but what will Axel and his friends think of their friend returning, and how will they have changed? AkuRoku, SoRiku, Zemyx
1. Chapter 1

It's Never Too Late For Love

"Wow...how long has it been since I heard anything about Hollow Bastion? How long has it been 

since Sora said anything about Riku? And even more importantly, when was the last time I thought 

about Axel?" Roxas said to himself. "And to think we said we would never forget." A humorless 

laughter filled the room...

"_I can't believe you really have to leave Roxas."Axel muttered. "And on your birthday too."_

"_I know" Roxas replied. " I can't believe my parents are making me move to Twilight Town. It's_

_annoying and stupid. Why can't dad just stay here?" The twelve year old looked up at his redheaded_

_older friend. "Roxas, I don't know" the thirteen year old replied. "But I wish you could stay here in _

_Hollow Bastion with me, then everyone would be fine. Everyone's sad about you two leaving. It just_

_won't be the same." "I'll miss you, and the festivals, and my friends at school, and everything." Roxas_

_whispered quietly. "Don't worry too much." Axel said. "You'll probably have to worry about Sora _

_crying at the train station."Axel's jokes weren't very funny, and this one was horrible. Roxas slumped _

_down, holding his knees, and put his head down on them. Axel became concerned about his friend _

_incredibly quickly. "Roxas are you o.k.?" Axel knelt next to his friend. "Roxas don't worry. We can write _

_or email each other, and we can visit on vacations. " **Then again the mail system isn't that great, and **_

_**my computer never works...well no need to rain on the moving parade. That's probably being done**_

_**already"** "Axel" Roxas's words startled Axel from his thoughts. "Yeah Roxas?" "Axel, just promise_

_me something. Promise me that you will never forget about me." Axel smiled. "Is that all Roxas? _

_Just don't forget about you. I don't think I ever could, even if I wanted to. You...are my best friend_

_Roxas, and you always will be. I will never forget you." A clocks chiming interrupted the speech_

_Axel was making of his friend. "9:30 Roxas, we gotta get to the train station pronto." "Alright Axel,_

_just give me one more minute." Roxas stood up, took a look around him, breathed deeply, and started _

_in the direction of the train station, Axel following closely behind him._

_At the train station, Roxas's family was waiting for him. His father was watching the clock, his mother_

_was keeping an eye over the possessions that hadn't been sent to the new house yet, and his brother_

_Sora was sobbing to **his** best friend Riku. "Well, here we are." Axel noticed the grim tone on Roxas's_

_face._

"_Don't worry. Staying friends, remember?" Axel tapped the side of his head. Roxas laughed at this like_

_he always did. "Seriously Axel, if you're going to do that you should find a catch phrase to say with it_

_or something. It looks stupid all by itself." Axel immediately got such a look of confusion on his face_

_like anything he did could not be cool, Roxas cracked up again. "Roxas, the train is here! Hurry up!" _

_his mom called. Axel sighed "I guess this is goodbye Roxas." "Yeah...goodbye Axel" Roxas whispered_

_this and then got on the train. Axel stayed where he was, searching through the windows. Then he saw _

_Roxas. _

_Roxas found where his family was headed on the train. Then he sat down next to an open window once_

_they were all "settled in" as his mom would say. He started scanning, searching for Axel. He found him_

_and their eyes met. At that moment, the train started moving. As the two screamed their goodbyes, they_

_each watched each other until they could no longer see. As they each went to their homes they _

_wondered, what will our lives be like now?_

As Roxas remembered his past, he felt very cold inside. "It took a long time to get used to things here.

But I never really got to know anyone. I miss Axel...Demyx was nice too...sometimes we'd even hang 

out with Zexion...then it would be a party."

"_But why can't you guys stay here and spend my last week with me?" Roxas whined to Demyx. "Sorry_

_Roxas, but I have lots of relatives to visit during my vacation, and we're starting tomorrow. I'm really_

_sorry Roxas." Demyx replied with his voice full of sorrow. Axel looked at the sky. "Well, I guess it's just_

_you and me for the week Roxas he said.""Yeah I guess."the younger blond replied. "But I wish Zexion_

_could have come too." Demyx looked away at this, a slight pained expression on his face. "I don't _

_know how every thing's going to work without you,Roxas. You always help with our problem's but we _

_can't help with yours. It's horrible." "Don't focus on it too much Demyx." Axel joked. "You'll blow out_

_what tiny brains you have." This set the whole group to laughing. The town steeple chimed 6:00. _

_They looked at Demyx. He sighed. "Well guys I guess this is my good-bye." He reached over and gave _

_Roxas a sudden hug. "Good-bye Roxas I'll miss you" Demyx cried as he ran down the street. _

"_Good-bye Demyx! I won't forget you!" Roxas yelled back._

Roxas laid on his bed, wondering about the past made him think. They had done well on their

promises during the summer, but when school came they had gotten busier and busier until they 

stopped writing all together. It made him sad to think that small things so easily pulled him and his

friends apart. "Sora! Roxas! Come downstairs, we have something to tell you!" Roxas groaned then 

rolled off his bed. Sighing, Roxas stepped into the hallway, only to be trampled over by his brother,

Sora. Sora gasped and stopped to help his brother. "Oh, I'm so sorry Roxas." Sora exclaimed. He

helped up Roxas and together they went downstairs. As they reached the bottom they heard "In the

sitting room boys!" from their mother. As they entered the room, they found their parents waiting for

them. Their father indicated that they should sit down. After they sat, their mother began talking. "Well

boys, we have some news that we think you will need to know, as it concerns the future for this family.

Your father's company has gone over some major changes lately, meaning some people have been let 

go from their jobs." She paused. "Your father is one of those people." Sora gasped and Roxas's eyes 

widened in surprise. This was definite news. Their mother continued. "But, as your father has worked

for the company for sixteen years now, they are re-assigning his position." Sora was

utterly confused by this, and Roxas was a little puzzled himself. **"What is the point of telling us**

**this?" **he wondered to himself. Their mother took a deep breath and continued. "What I am saying is

that your father's been placed in his old position. It's the one in Hollow Bastion." Roxas gasped, "So

your saying-" His mother cut him off. "Yes Roxas," she said smiling. "We are moving back." As Sora

jumped up in excitement, Roxas felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Joy.

Well thats the story so far. Now for the disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters in

it. Anyways tell me if you like the story so far. 


	2. Chapter 2

O.K., before we start I would like to mention people who have reviewed or and favorited within the 

time that the story was posted. These people are: XxZilyxX , Moliski , and random-laughter. And now, 

onto the story!

Never too late to love

One week later...

Roxas was incredibly excited. Today was the day they were moving! The reason they were leaving so

quickly, was since this house was a lot smaller then the old one, most of their possessions were in 

storage. Their father had given the command to move their possessions to the new house they were 

moving into, so now they just had most of their main furniture, and about 20 boxes from their 

possessions that they had now. The new house was closer to the northern side of Hollow Bastion. 

Roxas recalled this was closer to where Zexion had lived. Axel and Roxas had lived around the center

of town, and Demyx's house was near the eastern side, near the numerous cafe's, bookstores, and music

shops that Demyx loved. It worked well for them. Despite how it may have sounded, the houses were

fairly close to each other, all within 20 minutes of walking. The town was large, yes, but not

over-sized. It was a good town, and big enough to make you love it. This was why Roxas liked it so

much. Though on the topic of moving, his brother Sora liked surprises more than Roxas did, so this had

been an excellent surprise for him. Roxas preferred being told about things in a more straightforward 

fashion, but he figured surprises weren't bad as long as they didn't happen too often. But this was a 

most welcome surprise, especially since he was taking the train back. His parents were driving there, 

but Roxas liked to treat things like a cycle, and this was the end of the Twilight Town cycle. His parents

had been hesitant at first, but when Sora said that he would go too, their parents had agreed to the idea.

Roxas was very glad Sora was coming though, because when Sora was with him, the trips always 

progressed quickly. Sora talked and joked so much, time would always fly, and before they knew it, 

they would be at their destination. Roxas often laughed at Sora's antics, and that was something he 

didn't do too much of these days. "Roxas, it's time to go!" Roxas chuckled. His mother certainly wasn't

one to wait once she made up her mind about what she was doing. Roxas went downstairs and out the 

door. As he got into the car he thought to himself "Don't worry guys, I'm coming back now."

The alarm went off. The boy, now awake, yawned, stretched, and smacked the alarm to quiet it. He got

up, yawned again, and opened the shades on his window. It was a bright June day, so he opened the 

window, and let the breeze flow into his room. Next, he headed to his closet to pick out his clothes for

the day. Opening it, he immediately spotted a white shirt that would look good on a day like this. He

then picked out a light blue jacket, one that rustled in the wind, and a pair of faded jeans. Putting on his

new outfit, he checked himself in the mirror. Appraisal crossed his face, followed by satisfaction. 

Running downstairs, he stopped only to put on his blue-green and white sneakers, before heading out to

the kitchen. "Hey mom, I'm going out for a bit." the boy said. His mom replied "All right dear, but call

me if your plans change." "O.K. Mom I will." "Oh and dear, are you bringing your-" "Yes mom'" 

Demyx said. "I'll be at the cafe by six tonight." Grabbing his sitar case, he walked out the door, 

wondering where he would be today, and what fate had in store.

Well, a bit shorter than the last one, but o.k. I guess. Now what will happen next!? Who knows! You'll 

have to see next time! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Whoo, chapter 3 up after a few days. Now for my thanks of reviewers and subscribers:

azurexranexwolf , Ole Miss-My Home , paupu fruits rox , random-laughter, Superemily.

Now onto the story!

* * *

12:00 P.M.

It had been about two hours since Roxas and Sora had gotten on the train. They would be at Hollow Bastion in about an hour, would eat out, and then meet up with their parents at the house at 2:30.

Then, during the next week, they would get unpacked, get re-acquainted with the town, and look up their old friends.

Sora said they would need a new Purple Book, and Roxas agreed wholeheartedly. Then he asked "Sora

where do you want to eat?" Sora replied, "I'm not really sure. I guess whatever we see that we feel like eating." Roxas said "Fine by me."

Roxas was very excited about moving back. He was excited about being able to _drive_ around his old town, at least when he got a car. But the thing he was most excited about, was finally seeing Axel.

There were so many things he wanted to ask him. Like if his uncle really kept his promise to give Axel any tattoo he wanted when he turned sixteen. Roxas chuckled at this. But it wouldn't be very long until he had his answers. So, he would wait.

12:30 P.M.

Demyx was in an itti-bitti state of boredom. He didn't know just where he felt like playing today. He

had a gig at the cafe at 6:00 later, yes that was true. But until then he didn't feel like he had anything to do.

"Entering boredom in...3...2...1..." he muttered. That's when he saw it. _The train station._ He had not played there in such a long time. He would go there soon. But, as he looked over at the nearby record store, he decided some browsing was in order.

1:00 P.M.

Roxas was now getting slightly annoyed with his brother's childish behavior. Roxas personally thought Sora had been born made of happy pills. What Roxas himself what made of, he wasn't quite sure. However, he was certain it was _not _happy pills... He sighed for about the fiftieth time this week. _**"Just one more hour and I can get a milkshake or something.**_

1:30 P.M.

As Demyx entered the music store, he placed his new sheet music in his ocean blue sitar case. Then he checked his watch. "One o clock...hmmmmm...I think...I'll go to the train station at 2:00. But now...I think...I want...A FRUIT SHAKE!!" He ran off to get one.

1:55 P.M.

"5 minutes to Hollow Bastion. Please collect your baggage and prepare to exit the train." the intercom said.

Roxas could practically feel the train slowing down. He could almost see the station. Motioning to Sora ,they began to pickup their luggage. Now he really could feel the train slowing down. Then, it came to a stop.

As the doors of the train opened, Roxas ran straight out the door, closely followed by Sora. As Roxas turned to shout to his brother, he slammed into someone. "Ouch...Sorry about that" he muttered.

"R-roxas? Is that you?" Roxas, recognizing the voice quickly looked up. "A-axel?"

WHOA!! Who would have thought that would happen!? How will Axel react to seeing Roxas again?

How does Roxas feel? Does Axel have tattoos? (duh) And where did Demyx go? Well guess you guys

are stuck...until next chapter, of course.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Here we are at chapter 4. This one took a bit longer than the others did, mostly out of a combination of laziness, writers block, and general ignorance. Anyways it's up now, so read and enjoy. Here's a disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't even have the games! My cousin does though and when April vacation comes up, I have some video games to play. ;)

"A-axel?" Roxas stammered. He was incredibly shocked by seeing his best friend so soon. Looking at him, he noticed several differences that stood out from when he had last seen him. His hair, as red as ever, was thicker and taller than he had ever seen it. Speaking of tall, Axel had grown. He towered over Roxas, and looked thin, to the near point of unhealthiness. He had two teardrop tattoos under each of his eyes, giving him an extremely cheeky look. Seeing Axel's eyes look Roxas up and down, he knew he was being compared as well. Still, for all the differences between the two, they were still the same on the inside.

"Hey Ax, what's up-Holy Crap is that Roxas!?" A slightly familiar voice called out. Roxas looked behind Axel, to see another old friend, Demyx. "Demyx!" He called out. "It's good to see you again!"

"Roxas, what are you doing here?" The blond musician replied. "We've come back. All of us." Roxas said confidently. "I'm never leaving this town again. Now, _I'm home_."

Axel's P.O.V.

Axel nearly passed out once he realized the kid he had just bumped into was his old friend Roxas. As a matter of fact, Axel had wanted to pick up his old friend and hug him to death, like a small child would to a stuffed animal. But Axel had managed to step back, and see how his old friend had grown.

The golden locks of hair his friend had hadn't changed much, except they were more spiked now, which gave Roxas an undeniably excellent look. He was taller, though nothing like how tall Axel was. He still dressed similarly, with his checkered patterns, though it was now more advanced and specific. But most changed were his eyes. The deep pools of blue had not lost any color, but were different in another way. He recognized the emotion within them. _Loneliness. _It almost was destroyed by the way Roxas looked now, filled with joy and light. He realized now how much Roxas truly had missed them, and decided right then and there, that they _had_ to make up for lost time. It was time to show everything old and new, and throw in some spice. It was time to _PARTY!!_

Roxas's P.O.V.

Roxas stared at Axel. He seemed to be spacing out a bit. "Uh, Axel, are you ok? Your spacing a bit."

Axel snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry Roxas, guess I was. Hey, I've got an idea, to celebrate you moving back here.

"What is it?" Roxas replied warily. He knew the redhead well enough that what might start out as fun, could end up insanely, from getting someone's cat to run away, to getting arrested.

"Don't worry Roxas I was just wondering if you would like to head to the café later, to see Demyx's performance. It would be really cool if you could come." Axel replied.

"O.K. I'll try to, but my parents might need some help moving stuff, and-hey where did Sora go?!"

Roxas said, now with anger. "Sora I swear, if you ditched me, I'm gonna- _ ching ching_ "Is that your ringtone Roxas?" Axel asked. "Yes, cause no one uses something this stupid, so I always know when it's my phone." Roxas said. Picking up his phone he checked the caller. "Sora" he whispered. He then answered it.

"Sora where the hell are you?" Roxas yelled into the phone, while walking out into the sunshine with Axel and Demyx. "_ I headed to the house."_ "Why didn't you come get me?" "_ You looked a bit busy, besides, I called mom, and she says it's all right to drop off our stuff at the house and head out, as long as we're back for dinner." _"Well that was nice of her." _" It's not quite that. Dad got them lost again, so by the time they get here, it will be to late for any unpacking." _Roxas nearly tripped at the news. His dad had a horrible sense of direction, but he figured he could find his way back to where they used to live.

"So what time will they be back?" _"Around eight I think" _"O.K." Roxas said "I'll be at the house soon. See ya there" _"See ya Roxas." _They hung up. Roxas turned to his old friends. "Hey Axel, could you give me a ride to the house? It would take a bit walking, and we can catch up some more." Axel grimaced. "Well Roxas, as much as I'd love to give you a ride, my car's in the shop. We could walk there and get it, but it would be a bit of a detour." Roxas shrugged "I don't really care. Why not?" "Yeah!" Demyx exclaimed, and we could pick up Zexy at the library after!" Axel and Roxas both laughed. "All right lets go!" Axel said. Roxas knew at that moment, something had changed in his perspective toward his friend, but it was a good change, and as they walked down the road, he knew there were good times to come.


End file.
